La Sirenita, Destinos Cruzados
by Lady Mermaid
Summary: En base a la película Little Mermaid o La Sirenita de Walt Disney junto personajes de la Bella Durmiente, cree una historia donde se dará un pequeño giro a la hermosa historia de amor del Príncipe Eric y Ariel cuando alguien jamás esperado se aparezca en sus vidas.Todo permanece igual a la película hasta la parte en que Ariel hace el pacto con Úrsula para ser humana. Primer fanfic.


**La Sirenita, destinos cruzados.**

**Primera Parte**

Después de que Ariel salvará al Príncipe Eric de morir ahogada, ella no hacía nada más que pensar en él al igual que Eric pensaba en ella, pero ¿Cómo podía una sirena volverse humana y enamorar al Príncipe? O ¿Cómo un Príncipe podría enamorarse de una sirena?, estas preguntas rodeaban en la mente de la joven sirena lo que la motivo a seguir pensando en como podría volverse humana y enamorar a Eric.

Una voz a lo lejos decía:

-Busca a la bruja de los siete mares…

A lo que Ariel responde:

-¿Cómo la busco? ¿Podrá ayudarme cumplir mi sueño?

- Sí, podrá solo sigue a las anguilas y ellas te llevaran a la bruja –responde la voz-.

Ariel sin pensarlo dos veces va en busca de la bruja, a lo que Flounder sale nadando apresurado a buscar a Sebastián e impedir que la pequeña sirena se encuentre con la bruja, pero por más intentos que hicieron para impedirlo no tuvieron éxito, a lo que Sebastián le dice por última vez:

-No vayas, ella juega con la magia oscura y nunca sale nada bueno de lo que hace.

-¡Déjame en paz! Porque mejor no vas y le dices a mi padre, que en eso eres bueno, recuerda que paso la última vez cuando mi padre destruyo mi colección de objetos humanos. Así que déjame y vete ya no me importa nada de lo que me digas. –respondió Ariel con voz molesta y segura-.

Siguió nadando pasando por encima de Flounder y Sebastián, a lo que Flounder sugiere que la sigan para asegurarse de que este bien y si ocurre algún percance logren ayudarla, Sebastián a pesar de sentirse triste por lo que le dijo Ariel, acepto la sugerencia de Flounder y decidieron seguirla. Luego de unas horas llegaron donde la famosa bruja, pero Ariel empezó a sentir ese temor a lo desconocido por lo que se detiene en la entrada de la cueva y nuevamente la voz le dice:

-Entra y no tengas miedo, recuerda que vienes en busca de tu felicidad, nada más que eso.

Ariel respira profundo y decidida entra a la cueva y sale de un rincón oscuro la bruja de los siete mares, con sus tentáculos y su sonrisa un tanto macabra y le dice:

-Bienvenida mi pequeña Sirena, con que por fin decides venir a buscar ayuda que no sea la de tu padre, ah es verdad, el JAMÁS te ayudaría a reunirte con tu amado, o ¿me equivoco?.

-No te equivocas, vine por tu ayuda y espero recibirla. –responde la sirena con voz seria-

-Eso pensé –mientras va recogiendo los ingredientes para la poción- Cuéntame ¿quién es el afortunado al cual deseas tan desesperadamente unas piernas para buscarlo?. – Dice la bruja-.

-Es un joven apuesto, hermoso, con una bella voz y una sonrisa que cautiva, creo que es un Príncipe y lo llaman Eric. Pero antes que nada, debes poseer algún nombre que no sea la bruja de los siete mares. – Pregunta la sirena-.

-Oh! Que modales los míos, -deja a un lado los potes con los ingredientes cerca de una bola de cristal- Mi nombre es Úrsula y no me digas el tuyo pequeña y dulce Ariel, que ya sabemos quien eres. Pero no te preocupes aquí no juzgamos a nadie, -responde la bruja con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro-.

-Un placer Úrsula, -responde Ariel-.

Al pasar unos 20 minutos, Ariel empieza a ponerse nerviosa porque se demora en hacer la poción a lo que la bruja le dice:

-Calma pequeña niña que ya estamos casi listo, sólo necesito un caracol y podremos proceder a transformarte en humana.

-No puedo esperar la emoción me invade, pero ¿ estás piernas no me saldrán de gratis o sí?. – Pregunta Ariel-.

-Mmm, veo que no eres tan ingenua como pensé, sólo pediré algo a cambio de las piernas, nada importante o que te ayudaría allá, con tu gracia y belleza es más que suficiente para enamorar a cualquier hombre en la tierra y en el mar. – Dice Úrsula-. Sólo necesito tu VOZ –con una sonrisa plena en su cara y esa mirada de maldad-.

-¿Mi voz? Pero ¿Cómo hare para hablar o comunicarme allá? – dice Ariel con voz de preocupada y tristeza-.

La bruja en una especie de espejismo le muestra una escena de ella y Eric feliz por siempre y eso basto y sobro para que Ariel le dijera _Esta bien tenemos un trato._ Pero de repente le surge la duda a la sirena por lo que le pregunta a Úrsula: _¿Qué pasa si no consigo el beso a la semana?._

-Muy sencillo mi niña – con sus tentáculos la arrastra hasta una pequeña sala donde oye gritos de almas desesperadas – terminaras como ellos y tu alma será mía hija del rey Tritón.

-Oh – Ariel estaba asustada, pero armada de valor sabiendo que lograra conseguir ese beso, le responde- tranquila, que no tendrás mi alma cumpliré con nuestro trato.

-Ya lo veremos mi pequeña y dulce niña, ya lo veremos. –le responde Úrsula-.

Úrsula termina de poner lo ingredientes en el enorme caldero y empieza a salir una sustancia de aspecto verde y espesa, a lo que pone sonrisa malévola y entre carcajadas hace unas conjuraciones y acerca su caracol a Ariel, diciéndole que cante, Ariel canta y poco a poco le quita la voz y empieza a sentir un dolor en su cola y se da cuenta de que se está volviendo humana, salen rápidamente Sebastián y Flounder y la llevan a la superficie y a un lugar seguro. Ariel al ver que tiene piernas se siente completamente feliz y con ánimos de buscar a su príncipe. Entre seña y seña intenta decirle a Sebastián que necesita algo que ponerse para empezar su búsqueda, pero lo que ella no sabría es que este camino de búsqueda del castillo se encontrara con alguien que cambiara toda esta bella historia de amor que tiene en su mente.

En camino al castillo, en la playa ve a un joven con una capa roja y una especie de sombrero rojo con una pluma morada sentado en un roca esperando algo o alguien, pero no podía ver quien es ya que estaba despalda, pensó que sería Eric, por lo que se arregla el cabello con las manos, mira a Sebastián escondido en su bolsillo y le dice ¡Corre niña! ¡Antes de que se vayas! y Ariel comenzó a caminar rápidamente pero entre tropiezos y caídas hacia el joven, al llegar cerca del joven misterioso se para respira profundo y le toca la espalda para que se voltee, al voltear y para su sorpresa no era Eric, sino un joven blanco, de ojos marrones, un hermoso cabello castaño claro, una sonrisa y una voz que podrían dejar hipnotizados a cualquiera, la princesa se sonroja y entre señas intenta decir que lo siente, que esta perdida, el joven misterioso suelta una sonrisa y le dice:

-¿Estás perdida? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Entre miles de señas Ariel intenta decir que está bien pero que busca a Eric, pero el joven misterioso no logra entenderle, por lo que le dice

-Ven conmigo al palacio, parece que has naufragado y te sientes perdida. Vamos que vine de visita a ver a un amigo pero se encuentra ocupado todos estos días, así que no creo que le moleste tu presencia.

Ariel algo nerviosa y emocionada lo sigue, pero se tropieza al caminar ya que aun sigue aprendiendo como moverse con ellas, a lo que voltea el príncipe y le dice:

-Debes estar cansada y seguro mareada, ven agárrate de mi brazo y vamos juntos con calma hasta el castillo.

Ariel se sonrojo e intento decir lo siento, pero con solo poner una mirada de perdón con aquellos ojos azules tan azules como el mismo mar, basto y sobro para que el joven misterioso la entendiera y le dijera que no había problema, que siguieran su camino. Pero en la mente el joven pensaba _¿De dónde saldría tan peculiar pero hermosa joven? Seguro naufrago y aún está en proceso de volver a recordar todo, espero que no sea un peligro. _Entre tanto Ariel seguía agarrada fuertemente de aquel joven preguntándose ¿Quién será?; al llegar al castillo sale Grimbsy corriendo como siempre lo hace con sus ataques de histeria y nerviosismo y al ver al joven misterioso le pregunta:

-¿Te encuentras bien? Has estado fuera del castillo mucho tiempo, pensamos que te había pasado algo.

-No, tranquilo. Me distraje viendo el mar y luego me tope con esta muchacha que está perdida, creo que naufrago y no sabe como llegar a casa, así que le ofrecí hospedaje hasta que se recupere. – Responde el joven.

-No estoy muy convencido, no sabemos de dónde proviene ¿Y si es una ladrona o cazafortunas?. –Dice Grimbsy con cara de preocupado-.

-No lo creo, tampoco sabe quién soy y parece una chica buena, vamos a darle una oportunidad, no quisiera dejarla sola.-Responde el joven-.

-Bueno lo hare sólo porque tú me lo pides, así que adelante pequeña señorita y sea bienvenida.-le dice Grimbsy a Ariel-.

Ariel no le hizo mucho caso a lo que le decían, ya que estaba maravillada por todo lo que había a su alrededor, por fin en el mundo que en sus sueños retumbaba y al que logro llegar. Sebastián aún con ella mira todo desde su bolsillo pensando, _¿Qué ira a decir el Rey Tritón al enterarse que está aquí Ariel y con humanos? Debemos salir de esto rápidamente o sabrá el dios de los mares que hará Úrsula con la pequeña Ariel. _

El joven misterioso que todavía Ariel no sabe quien es, la dirige a su habitación, una inmensa con paredes rosadas, marcos dorados, cuadros con diversidad de paisajes y un hermoso balcón con vista a los jardines y a lo lejos a la playa, Ariel no podía creerlo estaba boquiabierta por tantas cosas hermosas, se gira ante el joven e intentando dibujar en sus labios un gracias, llaman al joven ya que tiene que asistir a una reunión y le dice:

-No te preocupes pequeña misteriosa, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar o seguir con el juego de señas, descansa y nos vemos al rato.

Ariel se despide y se queda en la habitación, a lo que sale Sebastián y le dice:

-No tenemos mucho tiempo Ariel, solo una semana o bueno ahora 6 días para que consigas que el Príncipe se enamore de ti y te de un beso de amor verdadero.

Ariel asiente con la cabeza que sabe, mientras imagina como será el momento en que vea al Eric y el momento en que tengan su primer beso de amor. Con aquella cara risueña se asoma en el balcón y ve las aves volando en pleno atardecer, ve como el sol se oculta entre el mar, no podía imaginar que se perdía de tales bellezas mientras estaba en el mar, pero al pasar la molestia que tenía empieza a recordar que hará cuando se vuelva humana para siempre y no pueda ver más a su padre o a su hermanas, sale una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos y recorre sus mejillas, Sebastián la ve y le dice:

-Ariel, ya no hay tiempo para arrepentimientos será mejor que te calmes, porque sino conseguimos ese beso, no podrás ni estar con Eric, ni en el mar. Así que vamos a enfocarnos y recuerda que yo no te dejare sola.

Ariel suelta una sonrisa y le da un beso en la frente a Sebastián y se seca rápidamente, pero oye que tocan la puerta y la abrirla es una de las sirvientas que le dice que en 5 minutos debe bajar a cenar. Ariel emocionada con la cabeza asienta diciendo un sí, corre al closet rápidamente en busca de que ponerse, ya que posiblemente Eric este allí. Empieza a sacar vestidos como loca, hasta que consigue un vestido largo, color aguamarina, sin mangas y con unos flecos al final haciendo semejanza a una cola, Ariel se lo prueba y Sebastián al verla le dice:

-¡Ese es el vestido! Con ese enamoraras a cualquiera.

Ariel emocionada, se termina de arreglar y pone a Sebastián en un bolsillo del vestido que no se notaba a un costado y baja al comedor, donde ve al joven misterioso, Grimbsy en la enorme pared de vidrio mirando hacia el mar cuando voltean y ven a Ariel, el joven quedo impresionado, no se imaginaba que sería tan bella aquella joven, pero no podía empezar a distraerte por lo que se le acerca y le dice ven siéntate, la lleva hasta su asiento, y luego el se sienta al frente de ella y Grimbsy al lado del joven. Grimbsy mira a lo joven y le dice:

-Disculpa que el Príncipe Eric no nos acompañe esta noche, se encuentra arreglando unos asuntos reales y llega en 2 días.

Ariel sonríe e inclina la cabeza intentando decir que no había problema pero realmente estaba era asustada porque tendría menos tiempo de enamorar a Eric, en eso el joven misterioso suelta una risa y dice:

-¿No es ella divertida Grimbsy? Entre sus señas e intento de decir algo parece graciosa.

Ariel frunce el ceño como molesta y el joven misterioso le dice:

-No te molestes, lo digo en sentido bueno, no malo.

Ariel lo mira y suspira y con la mano trata de decir que no se preocupe. Mientras comían, Ariel no pudo evitar ver todos los cubiertos como pensando para que servían, a lo que agarra una cuchara y la ve y Sebastián en su bolsillo le dice:

-¡Es para la sopa! Úsala como si vas a tomar de ella.

Ariel en su intento de tomar la sopa, la bota toda en la mesa y se lleva las manos a la cara como apenada por lo que hizo. El joven misterioso se para y va hacia ella, le quita las manos de la cara y le dice:

-Deja de preocuparte chica misteriosa, es solo sopa. Hagamos algo al terminar la cena vamos a caminar un rato por los jardines ¿te parece?.

Ariel lo mira y con la cabeza asiente diciendo que esta bien y suelta una sonrisa y el joven le dice:

-Muy bien, entonces te esperare en los jardines.

Culmina la cena, Ariel va rápido al cuarto a limpiarse y empieza a notarse que esta algo nerviosa pero no sabe porque, pero ignora eso y baja calmada con Sebastián en su bolsillo. Al llegar al jardín ve al joven apoyado en un árbol y como siempre se tropieza Ariel cuando llega hacía el joven, él la agarra y le dice con una sonrisa:

-Tú y yo como siempre nos encontraremos en los tropiezos.

Ariel se sonroja y se ríe, la levanta y le dice que van a caminar un rato. Ariel lo sigue y el empieza a hablar, al cabo de un rato se paran en un pequeño puente que les da con vista al mar y empiezan a oír las olas del mar y le pregunta el joven misterioso a la pequeña sirena:

-Eres buena escuchando o eres muy tímida para hablar.

La pequeña sirena intenta explicarle tocándose la garganta que no puede hablar y empieza a mover los brazos como loca, a lo que el joven le agarra los brazos, se le acerca y le dice:

-Cálmate y vamos a hacer algo sencillo, no quisiera seguir llamándote joven misteriosa, así que te diré mi nombre y tú el tuyo o intenta entre señas decírmelo. ¿Te parece?.

Ariel asiente con la cabeza en señal de que si le parece bien, ya que el misterio la seguía matando por saber quién era. El joven le dice:

-Primero las damas, intenta decirme tu nombre.

Ariel empieza con su boca a intentar dibujar su nombre, empieza diciendo Ariel, el joven entiende ¿Adele?, la pequeña sirena como loca mueve la cabeza diciendo que no, el joven le dice intentemos de nuevo, vuelve nuevamente dice Ariel y el joven le dice ¿Arel? Y ella con las manos le dice que está cerca, en varios intentos se desespera Ariel y en su bolsillo esta Sebastián desesperado a lo que suelta ¡ARIEL, TONTO ES ARIEL!, el joven oye y dice ¿Ariel? Y ella asiente con emoción diciendo que si a lo que el joven le dice:

-Mucho gusto Ariel, hermoso nombre, ahora me presento, mi nombre es Felipe o mejor conocido como el Príncipe Felipe. – De repente un viento fuerte empieza a soplar y Ariel se estremece del frio, el príncipe la ve y le da su capa- ¿Mejor así Ariel?, ella asiente con la cabeza y se acurruca en la capa y siguen caminando, luego de un rato deciden volver al castillo después de una agradable caminata, de regreso al castillo Felipe siente cierta confianza con ella y le dice:

-Pareces ser buena chica, seguro le agradaras mucho a Eric.

Ariel volteo tan rápido que tropezó con Felipe y se cayeron, Ariel quedo encima de él y quedaron frente con frente pero se mueve a su lado y empieza a reírse, a lo que Felipe le dice:

-Eres algo torpe, pero muy linda – se ríe también con ella mientras miran las estrellas en el cielo junto el sonido de las olas del mar-.

Ariel se recostó sobre el hombre de Felipe y se quedo dormida a lo que voltea Felipe y la ve, uno de sus mechones rojos estaba sobre su rosto, los mueve y la ve detenidamente diciendo _se ve tan tranquila y bella dormida _pero en un sacudón que se dio se dijo así mismo _Felipe no te distraigas, mejor la llevo a su habitación. _La tomo de sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación y la acostó en la cama, la arropo, apago la vela que iluminaba el cuarto y antes de cerrar la puerta la mira nuevamente y dijo _Buenas noches pequeña Ariel _cerró la puerta y se dedico a ir a su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente Ariel despierta y vio que tenía puesta todavía la capa de Felipe, la huele y sonríe y Sebastián la mira detenidamente y con expresión un tanto extraña le dice que no se desconcentre que no debe olvidar su objetivo. Ariel con cara de regañada asiente y sigue mirando la capa, la dobla cuidadosamente y la deja en su peinadora como un tesoro al que hay que guardar, se queda un rato en su cuarto, se para y va al balcón y al bajar la mirada al jardín nota que esta Felipe caminando entre los arbustos de rosas y de repente oye una voz y ve que llega Eric y saluda a Felipe, en ese momento se escondió Ariel entre las cortinas mientras intentaba oír pero no podía entender ni una palabra de lo que decían, cuando se volvió asomar ya no estaban, en ese mismo instante tocan a su puerta y salta del susto, se tranquiliza y abre la puerta y ve que es la sirvienta diciéndole que la esperan en el almuerzo Eric y Felipe para comer todos juntos, cierran la puerta y voltea desesperada viendo a Sebastián preguntando que hará, empieza nuevamente a revolotear los vestidos y consigue uno azul claro como el mar, lo ve y piensa _este es perfecto _se lo pone y Sebastián asiente dando su aprobación, se termina de arreglar y vuelven a tocar a su puerta, extrañada abre y ve que es Felipe que pasaba a ver como estaba ya que no la había visto en toda la mañana, Ariel lo ve y hace un gesto en su mano diciendo que pase, él le dice que no puede ya que pasaba rápidamente para ver como se encontraba, ella se muestra nerviosa e intentando decirle que se sentía insegura, él nuevamente se ríe y dice _eres una chica peculiar, ¿por qué te pone tan nerviosa ver a Eric? Bueno si te hace sentir mejor, no estaré lejos en la comida por si te pones nerviosa_, a lo que ella salta y aplaude emocionada sonriendo ya que no se sentirá sola y nuevamente sonríe Felipe y le dice _nos vemos en la comida y deja los nervios_, se marcha y Ariel se voltea ve a Sebastián y lo abraza y lo guarda en su bolsillo.

Llega al comedor y ve a Eric sentado hablando con Felipe, se paran ambos, se acerca Eric hacia Ariel y le dice:

-Bienvenida Ariel, ya Felipe me ha hablado de ti y un placer conocerte soy Eric. –pero se le queda mirando y empieza a recordar cuando tuvo el accidente y de la bella mujer que lo rescato de la muerte, no podría olvidar aquellos ojos azules como el mar y el cabello tan rojo como el fuego, que quedo paralizado y un tanto atontado a lo que le dijo- Creo conocerte, ¿Serás tú por fin la chica que tanto he buscado?, Ariel se asusto y se emociono al mismo tiempo soltó una sonrisa pero no dejaba de mirar a Felipe como buscando seguridad a lo que el asiente con la cabeza de que todo estaba bien. Eric se hace un lado y mueve una silla y le dice _ven a sentarte_, Ariel se dirige y se sienta, enfrente de ella nuevamente se sienta Felipe y en el centro Eric, traen la comida, todos empiezan a comer, pero con un silencio un tanto incomodo, Eric le ve y le pregunta como ha sido su estancia en el palacio, nuevamente Ariel entre señas intenta decir que bien, Felipe siempre le ha parecido graciosa que ella hiciera eso, por lo que se rio miro a Eric y le dijo:

-Ves, te dije que eres graciosa y tierna cuando hacia eso.

-Es así Felipe, es tan hermosa que hasta sus señas la hacen ver radiante.

Ariel sin saber que decir, aunque si pudiese hablar tampoco lo haría bajo la cabeza y empezó a sonrojarse como una manzana, a lo que Eric se le acerca pone tu mano en su barbilla, le levanta la cara, la ve directo a los ojos y le dice:

-No tienes porque sonrojarte de lo que es verdad, eres una chica dulce y encantadora y me gustaría conocerte más, ¿Acompáñame mañana a un paseo que daré en el pueblo y así hablaremos mejor los dos solos?. – Felipe los ve y queda al entristecido sin saber porque exactamente, por lo que baja su mirada al plato de comida-

Ariel asintió diciendo que si con una sonrisa, pero no podía evitar que no ir con Felipe sería extraño ya que se acostumbro a su compañía; al terminar la cena Eric le dice a Ariel _no puedo esperar a mañana, esperare con ansias a estar juntos_, le da un beso en la mano, se despide de Felipe y se retira a su despacho a terminar unos asuntos reales; Ariel voltea y ve a Felipe y nota que tiene una mira triste pero no tenia como llamarlo por lo que le lanza una servilleta y entre señas espera que le entienda cuando preguntaba que si le pasaba algo, Felipe no puede evitar no sonreír por lo que le dice:

-No te preocupes, estoy bien tal vez necesita caminar por la playa.

Ariel pregunta en señas que si quiere compañía, Felipe le dice que es mejor que el vaya solo ya que necesita despejar su mente un rato. La pequeña sirena algo extraña en señas dice que está bien, por consiguiente se para Felipe y se va, pero Ariel no podía evitar no seguirlo para ver que era lo que le pasaba, así que al rato se paro y lo siguió hasta saber que era lo que pasaba, con pasos cuidadosos y podía notar que hablaba solo, donde decía que _no podía enamorarse de nuevo que la última vez que lo hizo desapareció su amor Aurora y que no podía traicionar el amor que tenían, que debe sentar cabeza_, Ariel extrañada empezó a sentir curiosidad, cosa que era normal en ella ya que era una chica muy curiosa, pero si no podía hablar no podía averiguar qué era lo que pasaba así que cuando intento acercase un poco más Felipe se tropezó otra vez y cayó en la arena, Felipe se voltea sale corriendo y le pregunta

-¿Te encuentras bien o te gusta tropezarte para encontrarte conmigo? – le pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro-.

Ariel se sonrió y simplemente lo abrazo como dándole apoyo y de que no estaba solo, Felipe la abrazo fuertemente como si no quisiera soltarla, luego de un rato de estar así , él le dice:

-Bueno ya mucho de estar abrazados, mejor vayamos a comer un helado al pueblo un rato y luego volvemos para la cena.

Ariel con emoción esboza un si en sus labios, lo cual a Felipe le alegro. La llevo hasta el carruaje donde emprendieron su camino al pueblo, al comer el helado Ariel como siempre estaba viendo detenidamente el helado en como se derretía y sabia, algo nuevo para ella, empezó a comerlo y se mancho la nariz, al verla el príncipe sonríe y le dice acercándose a ella:

-Ven, te ensuciaste la nariz, déjame limpiarla – por un momento el príncipe estuvo tentado a besarla, pero se retuvo, ya que sabía que Eric le gustaba Ariel, por lo que solo se limito a limpiarla mientras Ariel se sonrojaba-. Listo ya no tienes helado en la nariz.

Sonrió Ariel y con una expresión le dio las gracias al príncipe. Terminaron de comer y emprendieron camino al castillo antes de oscureciera, al bajarse del carruaje estaba en pleno atardecer y Ariel jala de un brazo a Felipe hacía la playa donde ambos se sentaron en una roca a ver el atardecer, fue igual de bello que la primera vez que lo vio la joven sirena en su llegada al palacio, todo era perfecto se recostó del hombre del príncipe y saco un suspiro de felicidad, Felipe sin poder evitarlo la abrazo y se quedaron allí hasta que se oculto el sol, a lo que Felipe le dijo a Ariel:

-Muy lindo todo esto ¿no?. – la tomo de la mano la paro y sin darse cuenta estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, que él hasta más mínimo movimiento podrían sus labios rozar el uno con el otro, Ariel estaba nerviosa, con algo atragantado en el pecho, mariposas en el estomago y algo emocionada pero como siempre Felipe se mantuvo firme y se retiro un poco- Vamos al comedor antes de empiecen a preocuparse porque no aparecemos para la hora de la cena. – Por un momento Ariel pensó en que algo no estaba bien, como podría ella sentir esas cosas por Felipe, se estaba dando cuenta que algo estaba cambiando, pero seguía pensando en Eric, que era lo que más le extrañaba de todo, pero no podía darse el lujo de desorientarse en su objetivo.

Al llegar al comedor estaba Eric esperándolos y salió corriendo a tomar Ariel de un brazo y llevarla hasta su puesto, por otro lado Felipe los miraba de reojo como con celo, pero ningún de ellos se dio cuenta, al rato de terminar de comer, se quedaron un rato más de lo usual en el comedor, en lo que Eric le pregunta a Felipe:

.¿Cómo te has sentido después de lo ocurrido con Aurora?

-Tú sabes como ha sido todo, difícil pero poco a poco lo he ido superando. – en este momento Ariel pone cara de desconcierto mientras veía a Felipe, él la mira y nota aquella mirada de tristeza que no pudo evitar que contar toda la historia de lo que paso- Ahora tendré que contra lo que paso, ya que nuestra invitada no lo sabe, Aurora era mi prometida desde que ambos nacimos, pero se la llevaron porque al cumplir 17 años caería en un hechizo del sueño que la tendría eternamente dormida, pero un día sin saber que era ella la encontré cantando en medio del bosque rodeada de pequeños animales con aquella voz angelical, su largo cabello rubio y aquella sonrisa que podía enamorar a quien quisiera, me le acerque y cante con ella tras oír el sueño de que soñaba con un joven que se enamoraba, y así me enamore de ella sin saber que era Aurora, ni ella misma lo sabía, quedamos en encontrarnos ese día en la noche, pero fui secuestrado por la bruja cuando la buscaba y ella estaba ya bajo el hechizo; con la ayuda de las hadas madrinas de mi amada Aurora logre escapar y matar a la bruja para así dirigirme a despertarla del hechizo, la desperté con el beso del verdadero amor – Ariel en este momento se le salían las lagrimas por lo lindo de la historia pero a la vez entristecida porque veía que el aun ama a Aurora- Estuvimos felices por un tiempo, hasta que un día salí a arreglar asuntos de la realeza y al llegar al palacio no estaba, ni una nota, ni nada, desapareció y por lo mal que estuve por cuatro meses me vine aquí donde Eric para despejarme un poco e intentar superar todo esto.

Ariel no pudo evitar tener que ir abrazarlo porque a pesar de todo era algo doloroso lo que había pasado y que algo así no debía ocurrirle a alguien tan dulce y bello como él; Eric vio el abrazo y dijo:

-Sí que eres perfecta Ariel, eres considerada y tierna, eres lo que una princesa debe ser. Vamos ya es hora de dormir, mañana tenemos una cita los dos y debemos dejar descansar un rato a Felipe.

-Tranquilos, vayan yo iré a caminar un rato y luego a dormir. – Responde Felipe, mientras al oído le dice a Ariel- no te preocupes por mí, ve y descansa que estaré bien, mañana tienes que salir con Eric. – se despidió con un abrazo y salió del comedor-.

Casi en el acto salió Eric tomando del brazo a Ariel para llevarla al cuarto, al llegar a la puerta de su habitación le dice:

-Descansa hermosa Ariel, espero con ansias nuestra salida de mañana.

Ariel le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió, entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta, pero no tardo nada en salir corriendo al balcón para ver si lograba ver a Felipe, para su suerte el estaba en el jardín camino a la playa, logro verlo por un rato hasta que Sebastián sale de su bolsillo la distrae por unos segundos dejando de ver el jardín y cuando vuelve a ver ya había perdido el rastro de Felipe. Dio un suspiro y volvió a mirar a Sebastián con cara de que algo que no sabía estaba pasando, a lo que le dice el cangrejo:

-Ay mi pequeña Ariel, como siempre olvidando a lo que venias, ya nos queda menos para enamorar a Eric, solo tenemos 5 días y mañana es tu oportunidad de que se enamore. Así que a dormir, vamos vamos.

Ariel quedo mirando hacia el jardín deseando que volviera Felipe, pero entre empujones de Sebastián entro al cuarto y se acostó, pero estuvo un rato pensativa y al rato quedo dormida. Amaneció y Sebastián la despierta con rapidez para que se arreglara con tiempo antes de que la viniera a buscar el príncipe, cuando estaba casi lista tocan a su puerta, pensando que era Eric empieza a enloquecer, corre alrededor del cuarto y Sebastián le dice:

-¿Por qué mejor no te calmas abres la puerta y cualquier cosa dices o intentas decir que te falta poco para estar lista?.

Ariel hace caso y al abrir la puerta ve que era Felipe esperando y extrañada y la vez emocionada lo saluda con un gran abrazo, Felipe sonríe y le dice:

-Vine a ver si todavía estabas, para desearte un buen paseo con Eric y también quería decirte algo, que he estado evitando pero no he podido decírtelo y es que… - en este momento es interrumpido por una de las sirvientas la cual le dice que el carruaje está listo para el paseo con Eric, Ariel haciendo señas dice que está bien, pero devuelve la mirada a Felipe esperando a que terminara de decir lo que quería y solamente dijo lo siguiente- bueno ya vinieron por ti, hablamos después.

Ariel quedo algo consternada y preocupada, ya que no sabía que era lo quería decir Felipe, empezó a imaginar cosas pero prefirió no hacerse mucha idea, respiro profundo y siguió paso a su paseo con Eric. Salió al palacio y estaba un hermoso carruaje con caballos blanco y esperando parado al lado del carruaje dando vueltas estaba Eric todo nervioso por el paseo, y cuando volteo y vio Ariel quedo paralizado y emocionado, apresurado abre el carruaje la toma de la mano y la monta. Empezó el recorrido y Eric le dice:

-Hoy estas muy linda con ese traje azul mar con negro, la media cola con un lazo y sus labios rojos tal cereza. – Ariel no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír por tales halagos-.

Llegaron al pueblo, la llevo a una función de títeres, luego al mercado donde Ariel quedo emocionada y creía que se podía llevar las cosas por lo que tomo una manzana y se la llevo, uno de los vendedores grita: ¡LADRONA, LADRONA!, Ariel quedo paralizada y asustada y sale corriendo Eric y dice que todo está bien que él la pagara porque ella la pidió, como era el príncipe no hubo problema alguno y pago la manzana, siguieron su recorrido y le dijo que irían a un paseo en canoa por el lago, Ariel emocionada dice que si, empieza un recorrido muy romántico y empieza a remar y quedan parados en un punto donde podían ver la luna y brillar las estrellas, Ariel estaba hipnotizaba, siempre veía la noche en el mar, pero jamás en la tierra, todo era diferente era más hermoso de lo que pensaba, parecía hasta mágico, Eric de un lado la veía y sonreía por ver lo feliz que estaba Ariel mirando todo, por lo que se le acerca y le dice, lástima que no hablas porque si así fuese, todo sería diferente, sabría si eres la joven que me rescato, pero no puedo negar sentir algo por ti, algo casi hipnótico, -se acercaba cada vez más a Ariel en busca de un beso pero algo interrumpió ese beso-.

Tras la interrupción volvieron al palacio, ya era tarde, la acompaña Eric hasta la entrada de su habitación como lo ha hecho siempre y le dice:

-Creo que ahora si podremos terminar lo que no se pudo en el paseo por el lago.- nuevamente los interrumpieron, parecía que el destino no quería que ese beso ocurriera, pero Ariel deseaba tanto ese beso que haría lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo, pero a la vez quería uno de Felipe, cosa que nunca le había pasado por su mente, nuevamente-. Bueno como que no quieren que pase el beso, pero no me rendiré Ariel, volveré por ese beso.

Ariel se despide y entra a su habitación y suspira mirando a Sebastián, no sabía que mas hacer. Sebastián le empieza a hablar y a decir que tan cerca, pero tan lejos a la vez, que todo parecía imposible, mientras él pequeño cangrejo hablaba sin parar, se acerco al balcón y ve a Felipe otra vez, pero sentado mirando la luna y en como su resplandor se reflejaba en el mar, Ariel bajo rápidamente para verlo un rato y se sienta a su lado sin que él se diera cuenta, se voltea y le dice:

-Ya llego la pequeña de su paseo con Eric, de seguro te fue bien.

Ariel asiente que si, se le recuesta a un lado y señala la luna intentando decir que estaba muy linda esta noche, a lo que Felipe la ve sonriente que hasta el sonríe y le dice:

-Sí, está muy linda hoy la noche, con sus estrellas, con la luna y su hermosa luz reflejada en el mar, es más, me atrevería a decir que esta tan linda como tú, seguro ya te lo dijo Eric –volteo nuevamente su mirada hacia el mar con entristecido-.

Ariel en un intento de animarlo, le hace cosquillas para que ver si así se animaba, se empezó a reír y como era de esperarse empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Ariel, entre cosquilla y cosquilla ambos cayeron acostados y nuevamente quedaron uno cerca del otro Ariel no podía evitar querer besarlo, pero sentía que traicionaba a Eric, al igual que Felipe sentía que lo traicionaría quitándole a la chica que le gusta pero también sentía que traicionaría el recuerdo a Aurora. Todo se volvió tan confuso que decidió no besarla, por más que quisiera. Nuevamente Ariel pensó que algo evitaba que ella besara a alguno de los dos y que algo hiciera que ella se enamorara de los dos, cosa que le parecía imposible ya que debería amar a uno, pero el amor no decide ni cuando, ni donde, ni con quien, solo sucede y si era así debía pensar con quien debe quedarse. Pero deberá hacerlo rápido porque solo quedan poco días para que acabe el hechizo que tiene, pero algo que ni ella, ni Sebastián sabían era que la bruja espiaba cada paso, cada momento que Ariel tenia con Eric y Felipe mediante la bola de cristal que tenía en su cueva, al ver todo esto Úrsula empezó a ver que todo se estaba complicando y que debía actuar rápidamente, por lo que nuevamente entre risas malévolas empezó a conjurar un hechizo para ir a la tierra y evitar que besen a Ariel, pero añadido a esto cuando empezara a usar la voz de Ariel lanzaría un hechizo para que quedara uno de los príncipes hipnotizados y así empezar su plan de venganza, pero a quien escogería a Felipe o Eric, sería difícil porque ambos estaban enamorados de Ariel, pero debía ser uno al cual Ariel le doliera un poco más que se lo llevara, lo cual era apenas claro quién sería la víctima, ya decido Úrsula parte a la tierra pero ya todos se habían retirado a dormir, por lo que estuve que esperar a la mañana para atacar, cosa que no fue sencilla.

Ariel volvió a salir pero esta vez sola y por la playa pensando que decisión tomar, con cual príncipe se quedaría, decisión difícil para ella, pero después de un largo paseo tomo la decisión y partió al palacio a buscarlo. Pero para su mala fortuna al llegar todos buscaban con desespero a uno de los príncipes ya que no lo encontraban por ningún lado, Ariel preocupada sube a buscar a Sebastián y ve una nota en su cama la cual dice si tanto lo quieres, ven a buscarlo, te espero al atardecer en el barco que estará al adjunto del muelle, si no vienes me llevare el alma de tu querido amigo, Ariel asustada espero al atardecer agarro a Sebastián lo metió en su bolsillo y fue corriendo al barco que efectivamente estaba allí esperando, temerosa subió a él y de la nada empezó a arrancar, comenzó a dar pasos lentos pero cautelosos esperando a que algo o alguien saliera de la nada, cuando salió Úrsula como una bella mujer y con su voz y le dice:

-Vaya vaya, pero miren quien vino si es la jovencita con agallas que vino a rescatar a su amigo, pero seamos justos, que no podremos negociar si ni hablar puedes, -por lo que se quito el collar y se lo lanzo- ponte el collar en el cuello y podrás hablar.

-No le hagas nada, tu trato es conmigo no con él –dice Ariel-.

-Pero, es que no tengo uno, tengo a los dos. Prefería tomar previsiones no te me adelantaras a buscar ayuda mi hermosa y dulce niñas –dice la bruja-.

-¿A los dos? Pero no es posible, sólo uno es capaz de amarme no los dos –responde Ariel-.

-Bueno pero en tu caso mi pequeña sirena, se enamoraron de ti los dos, pero no creas que será fácil esto, solo podrás salvar a uno y ser feliz con el pero al otro me lo llevare y me quedare con su alma y tú serás libre, ¿Es un buen trato no crees? Al menos.. De que ames a los dos y no sepas a quien escoger. Pero pero calma que haremos esto mas divertido – agarro a Eric y a Felipe y los lanzo al mar- Busca a quien quieras rescatar y el otro se ira conmigo. –dice Úrsula empezando a convertirse en lo que es realmente y entre aquellas risas malvadas se lanza al mar-.

Ariel entre el desespero se lanza al mar y ve que vuelve a convertirse en sirena y empezó a nadar como alma que lleva el diablo hasta Eric que quedo semi-consciente y lo lleva a la orilla, cuando de repente una voz en el mar sale y dice:

-Decisión tomada Felipe será mío.

Ariel no quería dejar a Felipe porque fue el quien la ayudo y acompaño en todo su estadía por la tierra por lo que se lanza nuevamente al mar y sale Flounder y Sebastián diciendo:

-¿Vas a rescatarlo a también a él?

-Claro, no podría dejarlo ni aunque quisiera –responde Ariel nadando como loca- Así que mejor nademos rápidamente antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Cuando llegan a la cueva Úrsula estaba sentada como esperándolos y les dijo:

-Sabía que volverías a buscar a tú querido Felipe.

-¡Déjalo en paz!, él no tiene culpa en nada de esto –dice Ariel-.

-Es cierto, pero así todo es más divertido ¿no lo crees?. Imagínate meto a tu querido príncipe en esta bola y queda con mi colección de almas y esta es una diferente a las demás, llena de amor, dulzura, paz que será perfecta –responde la bruja-

Sebastián entre la discusión de Ariel y Úrsula nada sigilosamente por un lado de ellas y llega al cuerpo del príncipe que no tiene fuerzas para subirlo, por lo que se le ocurre si entra al cuarto donde tiene las almas y las liberan, estas podrían ayudar a destruirla, decido va al cuarto y libera a todas las alma y les pide ayuda para rescatar a Felipe y terminar con Úrsula todos están de acuerdo y salen y le dicen a la bruja:

-Hola traidora, al fin somos libres y buscamos venganza.

-¡¿Qué?! Ustedes deben estar atrapados sin poder escapar, ¿Cómo es que están libres? –pregunta la bruja toda asustada-.

-Tuvimos algo de ayuda así que prepárate, porque este es tu fin –dicen todas las almas de sirenas y tritones-

Se desata aquella pelea en la cual Ariel participa, entre hechizos y lanzadas de cosas, Ariel ve una estaca de madera y con cuidado se la clava a la bruja por la nuca, haciéndola morir desangrada y terminando de liberar a las almas, al empezar a morir la bruja la cueva empieza a desmoronarse como si esta cueva viviera por Úrsula por lo que todos salen nadando y Ariel se dirige con Felipe a la tierra para ponerlo a salvo, llega a la tierra pero Felipe no reacciona, entre un desespero solo se le ocurrió besarlo, pensando que así despertaría. Pero para su sorpresa fue que aun la bruja estando muerta el trato seguía activo por lo que cuando Felipe estuve semi consciente Ariel lo beso de nuevo y empezó a sentir el mismo dolor en la cola como cuando la convertían en humano y se dio cuenta que volvía a ser humana y con su voz. Felipe la vio y le dijo:

-Ahora tú eres la que me salvaste de aquel tropezón en el agua –mas no recordaba que había sido hechizado al igual que Eric-

-Sí, esta vez el torpe fuiste tú y no yo –le responde Ariel-

-¡Wow! ¿Ya puedes hablar? Y debo decir hermosa voz –dice sorprendido Felipe-

Ariel solo sonríe y lo lleva al palacio para que lo ayudaran, lo tomaron y lo llevaron a su habitación para curarle las heridas y para que descansara igual que Eric, también Ariel fue a su habitación y noto que seguía siendo humana y para su sorpresa sale Sebastián de un lado y le dice:

-¿Qué te parece? Ahora serás humana pero ¿Qué harás ahora?

Decisión difícil pensó Ariel, tuvo lo quedaba de día para pensar que hacer. Al día siguiente se despertó, arreglo y bajo al salón a ver los cuadros, cuando sale Eric le pide ir un momento a un hermoso salón lleno de flores y colores, Ariel impactada miraba todo pensando que pasaría ahora, Eric enseguida la pone de frente y le dice:

-Eras tú, siempre lo fuiste, eres la chica que he estado buscando todo este tiempo, mi salvadora y de la quien estoy enamorada. No hago nada que no sea pensar en ti y tenerte conmigo, por lo que debo hacerte una pregunta –saca una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su pantalón y mirándola a los ojos con aquella mirada que siempre deseo ver desde que estaba en el mar- ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo y ser la mujer con la que quiero estar hasta el fin de mis días?.

Ariel quedo sorprendida pero no sabía que decir, a lo que Eric le dijo:

-Tranquila, piénsalo se que es algo apresurado y que solo llevas 5 días acá y conmigo sólo 3, pero piénsalo –tomo su mano puso la cajita en ella y cerro su mano protegiendo la cajita con el anillo- Prométeme que lo pensaras, yo esperare tu respuesta.

-Claro, lo pensare no te preocupes –responde Ariel-

-Ya puedes hablar, mejor todavía así me queda más claro que tu eres la indicada –dice Eric y con un sonrisa, le dio un beso a Ariel y se dispone a salir de la habitación-.

Ariel quedo sorprendida, pero lo que más la desconcertaba era que debía pensar una respuesta la cual tenía clara pero la cual no podía responder sin saber por qué. Se dirige a su cuarto pensativa y pone la caja en su peinadora, a lo que ve que estaba todavía la capa de Felipe, la toma y sonríe, la vuelve a poner y se acuesta en la cama y se queda pensando en que hará, sin darse cuenta estuvo todo el día en su cuarto y noto que ya atardecía y se dirigió a su balcón a observar aquel atardecer que tanto le gustaba, pero es interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta, la abre y ve que es Felipe, le pide que salga y la acompañe al jardín, ella acepta y va con él, la lleva a una cúpula llena de vela y con flores moradas que cubrían aquella cúpula y en el fondo podían ver el mar y el atardecer, se sentaron y Felipe se dedica a hablar con ella:

-Aquí otra vez los dos viendo el atardecer como todos estos días.

-Sí, cada día son más hermosos estos atardeceres o me estoy volviendo loca –dice Ariel soltando una sonrisa-.

-Para nada, son más bellos cada días y –un pequeño silencio penoso invade a Felipe- había algo que quería decirte hace días pero cuando me arme de valor para decírtelo nos interrumpieron y después no pude volver a tener aquel valor hasta ahorita, hasta lo que paso a orillas de la playa donde me quedo claro lo que quería, a los días de compartir contigo comencé a sentir algo que pensé que no lo sentiría después de lo ocurrido con Aurora, comencé a ilusionarme a creer nuevamente en el amor y todo gracias a ti, vi que tenias algo diferente, que eras alguien a quien se podía amar y que devolverías ese amor, alguien con quien podía hablar, caminar y hasta tropezar, que con señas la entendía y sentía que ya te conocía desde hace tiempo, todo esto es nuevo para mí sobretodo en tan poco tiempo, no quisiera traicionar a Eric, pero ya no puedo guardarme más esto debo decírtelo, me encantas, me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti, de tu cabello, de tus ojos, tus labios, tus mejillas, tus señas, todo tú me cautiva y me deja hipnotizado y solo pienso en estar contigo por siempre, por lo que me atrevería a decir esta pregunta – se arrodilla ante Ariel y sacando una cajita se dedica a preguntar- ¿Quisieras ser mi esposa, compartir conmigo cada día de tu vida? Prometo nunca dejarte, defraudarte y engañarte con nadie más, eres todo lo que quiero en este momento y lo que querré, si aceptas iremos juntos a mi palacio y viviremos allá felices los dos, es más si quieres hasta conseguimos un palacio cerca del mar para que seas más feliz.

Ariel otra vez quedo como muda, no sabía que decir, Felipe lo noto y le dijo:

-No te preocupes Ariel, no me iré todavía, puedes pensar tu respuesta y yo la esperare y sea cual sea, solo quiero que sea la que verdaderamente quieres y la que dicta tu corazón –se levanta se acerca y le da un beso, el tan esperado- solo piénsalo y cuando tengas tú respuesta me la dices. –se retira de la cúpula y va dentro del castillo-.

Ariel se quedo allí sentada diciendo nuevamente:

-¿Acaso soy tonta? ¿Por qué sigo sin responder cuando claramente se la respuesta? –se levanta y va a su habitación con Sebastián-.

Ya en su habitación se sentó en su cama y tomo la cajita que le dio Eric y la de Felipe, las abrió y vio cada anillo, el de Eric era una hermosa piedra amarilla como el sol con verde como las hojas y casi igual a la cola que tenía Ariel y luego miro la de Felipe y vio que era aguamarina con toques verdes igual que el vestido que uso la primera noche en el palacio, miró a Sebastián y él la miro a ella y le pregunto:

-¿Qué harás? ¿Te quedas con Eric o Felipe?.

-No lo sé, sigo confundida deberé pensarlo toda la noche y dar mi decisión mañana, no puedo hacerlos esperar tanto –respondió Ariel recostándose en la cama y con su cara sobre la almohada empezó a pensar en cada momento que compartió con ellos para así decidir con quien estaría-.

Tras toda la noche pensando, por fin amaneció y Ariel seguía despierta, se levanto dio unas vueltas sobre el cuarto, se paro en el balcón viendo el mar y como el sol salía de él y allí soltó un suspiro y dijo:

-Ya tengo mi decisión y se con quien me quedare.

**Continuara…. **


End file.
